


Tord's fucking gross

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i am an upstanding member of society. Tord is not.(not lots of gore but there is a little bit of it so i thought id tag it)





	Tord's fucking gross

Tord laughed to himself, and Tom could hear the soft clink of metal tools. Everything was way too bright for him here, and as he lay there on the freezing metal table, he began to wonder if this was some kind of fever dream, and whether he’d be freed from this as soon as he woke up. He heard soft footsteps on the stone floor, and Tord looked down at him with a smile on his face.  
“Are you still awake, Thomas?” He asked, and Tom narrowed his eyes at him.  
“Yeah.” He muttered, and he grinned, clapping his hands together.  
“Good, good.” He purred, carefully positioning a scalpel over Tom’s stomach. Tom, being probably drugged up on morphine and rather sedated, barely noticed as he began to cut into him, just letting out a little whimper and trying to move away. Holding onto him firmly, Tord hummed to himself as he worked, gently setting the scalpel down when he was done and sinking his hand into Tom's viscera. Tom growled weakly, not really able to do anything except complain, and Tord ignored him in favour of playing with his insides.

Soon enough, Tom began to feel faint, and narrowed his eyes at Tord.  
"Can you get your hands out of me." He mumbled, only to be ignored again, and soon enough, he gave up. Losing his grip on consciousness was pretty easy, and Tord barely noticed.

When he woke up, Tom was sore and a little dazed, looking down to see his stomach was sewn up and wrapped in bandages that were a little bloody. He gave a soft noise, looking about.  
“Tord?” He called, trying to get up but finding himself strapped to the table. He came back soon enough, gently lifting the bandages to look underneath.  
“You’ve been out for about three days, are you feeling ok?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. Tom nodded, trying to move away from his touch but not really managing.  
“What’d you even do?” He asked, and Tord smiled.  
“I’m not going to tell you that.” He gently ran his hands through Tom’s hair. “You’re staying with me until you’ve healed completely.”

He gave a sharp noise of annoyance, narrowing his eyes and then trying to turn his head away. Tord narrowed his eyes, letting go of him. He walked back to the stairs, and Tom heard the soft click of the lightswitch, before he was plunged into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> *staples both your other eyes shut*


End file.
